bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Seth Jennings
Seth Jennings is the main character in the seires entitled The Twenty Zanpakuto. He and his freinds are trying to retrieve eighteen zanpakuto that have been stolen by an evil gang which formed for the sole purpose of capturing those very zanpakuto. Personality and Appearance Seth is a very nice and hard working individual. He is well liked at school and is immune to bullying because his best friend is blind. He has strange red hair and even stranger red eyes. He often attracts odd glances because of those facts. Underneath his kind and gentle demeanor is some kind of dark and evil counterpart that seems to have bonded with his zanpakuto. Seth works very hard in school because his deceased grandfather always told him to do good in school. For some mysterious reason he is against killing anyone for any reason. History Not much is known about the Seth's actual history. He had a very strong relationship with his grandfather, who is now dead. He has a strange memory of standing over two dead bodies that is connected with his unwillingness to kill. The fates of his parents are unknown and may also be linked with that memory. After his grandfather died, he lived in the same house by himself and eventually met Jake, whom he has helped ever since. The two share a special bond because Seth has always helped Jake with his schoolwork due to the fact that Jake is blind. Biography Introduction Arc Seth's story starts with him watching Bleach late at night. The following morning he gets on his bus and Jake tells him that he heard people talking about real life zanpakuto. Seth thinks he's crazy, but agrees to go down and check anyways. The two travel to a store that sells only Bleach stuff after school. There they find a man standing in front of the shop who pulls a sword out of thin air. He stops before killing Seth, however, and leaves. Inside the store, Seth finds Mr. Hanzaro, the store owner, beaten up pretty badly. All the zanpakuto have been stolen but one, which Mr. Hanzaro tells Seth to take. The next day, Seth starts hearing a voice that tells him to go to a dangerous place known as Wasted Valley. He goes there and discovers that he has the power to call upon his zanpakuto whenever he wants, even if it is seemingly not there. The next day, Jake comes over to Seth's house and says that the two need to start training. Seth finds out that Jake has actaully been trained to fight even though he is blind. Their training is inturrupted when a man named Brock comes wanting to fight. He attacks Seth, slashing him numerous times. As Seth falls, he has a vision of his zanpakuto spirit and becomes able to use his shikai. Him and Brock declare the match a draw when Seth makes it so Brock can't see. Brock leaves telling Seth that the two are now rivals. Seth then passes out and Jake carries him to the hospital. When Seth is released three days later, him and Jake meet up with a girl named Jessica, who is surrounded by boys from Seth's school who say they are in love with her. Jessica takes a liking to Seth and when he refuses her advances she has the group of guys attack Seth. Set hides in an alleyway and somehow sinks into the shadows. When the guys are gone, Seth discovers that he cannot get out of the ground. Fortunately, a strange voice talks to him and helps him get out. The next day, at school, Jessica kidnaps Seth and Jake and takes them down to the gym. She reveals that she has a zanpakuto and cuts Jake with it. Ten seconds later, he falls in love with her. Jessica orders the boys to release Set so she can have some fun with him. That's when he takes out his own zanpakuto and blinds her with it. However, Jessica uses a technique that creates eight heart shaped blades that she can control in mid-air. Seth accidently gets cut and tries to reach Jessica before the ten seconds is up, but he is blocked off by the blades. Just when Seth thinks he is out of luck, his zanpakuto uses a technique all on its own and numerous shadows come out of the tips of his blades. They stab Jessica numerous times, but Steh saves her from dying by binding the wounds with the same technique. After Eddie Toran gets his zanpakuto, Seth gets into a brief skirmish with him when he finds out that Eddie is hypnotizing some of the people in the school. Seth ends up being defeated, but vows that he will stop Eddie at all costs. On the night of the school talent show, Seth calls the cops on Eddie for having a weapon in the school. When the police arrives Eddie kills them all to protect his revenge plan. Seth comes out to fight him, but Eddie uses his bankai, which allows him to hypnotize people through sound. Seth combats this power by putting in his iPod and cranking the volume. Still, Seth is outmatched by the overwhelming power of the bankai. Fortunately, a strange girl shows up and defeats Eddie. After he kills himself, she takes his sword and tells Jake and Seth to follow her, which they do. Hunting the Gang Arc After following Lily back to Mr. Hanzaro's shop, Seth finally gets an explanation for what it going on. He finds out that a gang of people formed in order to take eighteen of the twenty zanpakuto at the store. Each zanpakuto had a number from one to twenty according to how powerful it was when in the hands of a wrongful owner. The gang accidently stole one too many and that one ended up in Lily's hands. Seth agrees to help Lily track down the scattered gang members and retrieve the stolen zanpakuto. As Seth and Jake walk back to Seth's house, they are attacked by a man calling himself Bowler. He tells them that he has the number ten zanpakuto. Seth starts to fight Bowler, when all of a sudden Brock shows up to help him. Bowler activates his bankai, but Brock and Seth still manage to defeat him. As he tries to flee, Brock throws his sealed zanpakuto at him, killing him. The next morning, Seth and Jake hear that Jessica has awoken at the hospital. They also find out that a police officer suspects them in the murders of Eddie Toran and Bowler! The two call Lily and flee to the hospital to talk to Jessica. Jessica tells the three her story and Seth says that they will be her friends. That's when the police officer, Mike, shows up. He takes all four of them with him out to a small field in the woods. Mike reveals his zanpakuto, two old fashioned guns that can shoot energy blasts, fire, or concentrated beams of water. Lily is knocked out quickly, leaving Seth as the only one with a zanpakuto with him.Mike lights the forest on fire and then launches an enormous beam of energy at Seth. It appears that he is overwhelmed, but in truth he hid himself in the shadow of tree. Unfortunately, he was hit by the beam a little bit, and is now too injured to fight. Somehow, Jessica's desire to protect Seth brings back her zanpakuto and she defeats Mike and heals Seth. A few days later, Seth takes Jessica to Mr. Hanzaro's shop and tells him what happened at the battle. This baffles Mr. Hanzaro and he says that he will examine the zanpakuto with something he calls Z magic. He then informs Seth and Lily about a place where they can go to test their abilities. When they arrive they find that Brock and another man named Preston have set up a place where they take on all challengers and charge spectators a fee to come in and watch. Seth and Lily decide to take them on. Brock and Seth fight and Seth manages to immobilize Brock with his shadows. Brock then uses his bankai and escapes. Preston lights a large oulder on fire with his zanpakuto and Brock smashes it, sending little pieces raining down on Seth. Then, the cops arrive and chaos ensues. Brock, Lily, and Seth escape, leaving Preston behind, paralyzed by the powers of Lily's zanpakuto.